


Muse

by dmumts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmumts/pseuds/dmumts
Summary: Your workhorse of a boyfriend finally reveals what he’s been working on.





	Muse

With Chanyeol being an idol, it meant he was working almost every second of the day. You had accepted that from the beginning, especially knowing that he’d always make time for you no matter how busy his schedule was. Whether it be through phone calls or texting, ever since you’d established an official relationship, he never went a day without contacting you.

But, he’d been home for a few uninterrupted weeks, and he holed himself up in his home studio ever since he had gotten back. You were tolerating it for the most part; you understood that he couldn’t spend all of his free time with you. Other times, you practically begged him to at least lie down with you and relax for maybe an hour. But once the hour was up, or you fell asleep, he’d be back to making music. You tried not to make an issue out of it, but as time went on, you were worried about not spending enough time together before he had to leave again.

He walked into the kitchen and picked up a snack, giving you a weak smile and waving at you before returning to the studio. He had bags under his eyes, and with the way he was walking, you knew he’d been sitting down in the same position for at least an hour. You were worried about him overworking himself, but you knew his he’d just brush it off and say that he could handle it.

But it was never a matter of him being able to handle it, because you knew he believed himself to be limitless, despite the fact that he clearly wasn’t.

You marched into the studio, and he barely acknowledged your presence. You sighed, walking closer to him, placing your hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” you asked, the light from his laptop providing a dim light source.

He nodded, tapping a few buttons before exhaling loudly. “A little bit tired, but…” he trailed off, his full attention on whatever he was doing.

You’d been with him long enough to know that he had a hard time finishing his thoughts when he was exhausted. You shook your head, then began to massage his shoulder, his body slowly loosening up as you did so. “Can you take a break?”

He immediately shook his head. “I already took a break three hours ago. Besides, I’m just about done,” he said, a smile slowly forming on his face as he applied the finishing touches. “C’mon; sit down. I want you to be the first to hear this.”

Normally, he’d send his songs to his members first to critique it. You used to be first, but he said that you were biased, and that you’d like anything that he did. To be fair, you did like everything he wrote; his music had always been good in your opinion, but you didn’t really have an in depth knowledge of how everything worked, so you could never pick up any small mistakes that he might have made.

You figured you were standing there for too long, because he pulled you into his lap, his hand on your hips to keep you steady. “I haven’t finished the lyrics yet, but I’m too excited to wait. Just listen to the music and let it move you.”

“And what if it doesn’t move me?” you teased, feeling his palm moving along your bare thigh.

“Then I’ll rock you tonight,” he joked, bouncing his leg up and down as he pressed play.

It started off with a soft piano, with what seemed like rain in the background. You had heard this particular melody before whenever you’d check on him, but hearing it now elicited a different emotion. Seeing how hard he worked on it, and knowing how proud of it he was, it filled you with joy. Your heart felt like it was about to burst by the time you heard the soft violin in the background, along with him humming along with the melody.

He picked up a notepad and handed it to you, and you noticed a few scribbles on it. You had to strain your eyes a bit to see it on account of the fact that there was barely any light in the room. But once you could make out all the words, you were on the brink of tears.

The lyrics were about you. Chanyeol had never written a song about you before; well, at least not so specific. In this one, he spoke about how you first met, and how he felt when you drunkenly stumbled over to him, flirting with him with the cheesiest pick-up lines. It wasn’t your proudest moment for sure, but you were glad it had led to you being here. You had loved him with every cell in your body, and he made sure you knew he loved you just the same. This song was proof.

You turned your body around so you were now straddling his waist, slinging your arms around his neck as you leaned in, lightly pressing your lips against his, feeling his hands at the small of your back. Your body was filled with electricity as your tongues collided, your heart racing while you focused on his soft moans, one of hands sliding into your hair.

He pulled away, your eyes unable to open as you recovered from the intensity and passion that your kiss contained. He littered small kisses along your shoulder, then you opened your eyes, smiling as you saw the smug grin on his face. “It was that good, huh?”

You shook your head, biting your lip as you played with his hair. “I’ll show you just how good it is right now.”


End file.
